T-65 X-Wing Starfighter
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = T-65 X-Wing Space Superiority Starfighter | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = Vors Voorhorian | fabrikant = Incom Corporation | prijs = | lengte = 12,50 meter | snelheid = 1050 km/h | versnelling = 3700 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 1 Piloot 1 Astromech Droid | passagiers = Geen | vrachtcapaciteit = 110 kg | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = | films = }} De T-65 X-Wing Starfighter was één van de bekendste starfighters tijdens de Galactic Civil War en één van de meest waardevolle schepen van de Rebel Alliance. Men beweerde wel eens dat de X-Wing de meest complete Starfighter was die ooit werd gebouwd. Geschiedenis De X-Wing werd op het einde van de Clone Wars ontwikkeld door Incom Corporation. Het schip werd algemeen gezien als een opvolger van de stilaan verouderde Z-95 Headhunter. Vermoedelijk diende de ARC-170 Starfighter als inspiratie voor het ontwerp van de X-Wing. De Rebel Alliance begon X-wings te gebruiken in hun strijd tegen het Galactic Empire. X-wings werden oorspronkelijk ook gebruikt door andere organisaties. Na verloop van tijd begon de Rebel Alliance zelf X-wings te bouwen in geheime hangars thumb|left|200px|X-Wings in vlucht De X-Wing bleek niet alleen een superieure starfighter te zijn in de ruimte, ook in de atmosfeer bleken de prestaties van het schip uitstekend mee te vallen. Pas toen Luke Skywalker in een X-Wing de Death Star I vernietigde in 0 BBY besefte het Empire het gevaar van de X-Wing. De X-Wings waren klein genoeg om de Turbolasers van de Death Star I te ontwijken en enkel toen TIE Fighters het strijdtoneel betraden, sneuvelden er een aantal. De X-Wings waren echter snel en manoeuvreerbaar genoeg om de ‘Trench Run’ uit te voeren en Proton Torpedo’s te lossen op de Thermal Exhaust Port. Dit kon echter niet verhinderen dat X-Wings opnieuw een hoofdrol zouden opeisen bij de vernietiging van Death Star II. In 34 ABY gebruikte de Resistance nog steeds X-Wing Starfighters, namelijk T-70 X-Wing Starfighter modellen met gewijzigde vleugels en verbeterde capaciteiten. Uitzicht & Mogelijkheden thumb|right|250px|X-Wing computer screen De X-Wing was een middelgrote Starfighter met een spitse snuit en zijwaartse S-foils die konden worden opengeklapt in gevechtssituaties (vandaar ook de naam X-Wing). De piloot werd vergezeld van een Astromech Droid die achter hem zat en de nodige reparaties kon doorvoeren indien nodig. De Astromech vervulde ook taken als navigatie en het plannen van sprongen in Hyperspace. De cockpit was eenvoudig en niet moeilijk voor piloten om er zich snel thuis te voelen. Veel piloten konden erg snel overweg met de X-Wing omdat de controles leken op die van de T-16 Skyhopper, een veel gebruikt toestel door jonge piloten op hun thuisplaneet. X-Wing Pilots, die meestal een oranje overall droegen, markeerden hun X-Wings soms met icoontjes van Starfighters of schepen die ze hadden vernietigd. Men kon het callsign van de piloot herkennen aan het aantal strepen dat de X-Wing telde op de bovenkant van de vleugels. thumb|right|250px|S-Foils in attack positions De X-Wing was vrij zwaar bewapend met vier Laser Cannons en twee Proton Torpedo Launchers. Wanneer de S-foils werden geopend, kon de kracht van de Lasers optimaal worden gebruikt. De X-Wing was voorzien van een krachtig paar motoren en moest enkel lichte starfighters als de TIE Fighters en de A-Wing Starfighter laten voorgaan. Net als de Ion Engines, was ook de Hyperdrive van de X-Wing snel (Klasse 1.0). Als de snelheid toch op één of andere manier faalde, kon de X-Wing rekenen op een sterk Titanium pantser en stevige Chempat Deflector Shields. Een ander voordeel was dat de toestellen makkelijk te repareren waren. De meeste X-Wings waren voortdurend in onderhoud en reparatie in de hangars van de Rebel Alliance. De voorraad X-Wings was niet onuitputtelijk dus probeerde men om zoveel mogelijk de schepen te herstellen in plaats van hen vroegtijdig af te danken. Belang voor de Rebel Alliance Samen met de Y-Wing Starfighter vormden de X-Wings in het begin van de Rebel Alliance een onmisbare schakel in de militaire operaties. In alle vroeger operaties van de Rebel Alliance waren X-Wings betrokken. Op de basissen van Dantooine en Yavin 4 waren uiteraard ook X-Wings aanwezig. Tijdens de Battle of Yavin kon een X-Wing de Death Star I opblazen wat meteen het schip katapulteerde naar eeuwige roem en eer. De X-Wing werd stilaan één van de belangrijkste iconen van de Rebel Alliance. thumb|right|250px|X-Wings in de Yavin 4 Hangar Na de evacuatie van Yavin 4 werd Renegade Flight bestaande uit X-Wings in een valstrik gelokt en vernietigd. Deze klap kwam hard aan maar Luke Skywalker en Wedge Antilles richtten vervolgens Rogue Squadron op, een groep X-Wings die werden bestuurd door de allerbeste piloten. Tijdens en na de Battle of Hoth escorteerden X-Wings de vluchtende Rebel Transports naar het rendez-vous punt. Tijdens de beslissende Battle of Endor speelde de X-Wing nog steeds een cruciale rol, ook al vochten er meer gespecialiseerde starfighters als de A-Wing en de B-Wing mee. Wedge Antilles leidde Red Squadron en vuurde persoonlijk een beslissend salvo af op de Power Regulator van de Death Star II. Specificaties Bewapening * 4 Taim & Bak KX9 Laser Cannons * 2 Krupx MG7 Proton Torpedo Launchers Motoren * 1 Incom GBk-585 Hyperdrive * 4 Incom 4L4 Fusial Thrust Engines Bekende X-Wing Piloten Variaties In de loop der jaren verbeterde men de X-Wing op een aantal vlakken * T-65B: Het eerste model X-Wing dat op grote schaal werd geproduceerd. * T-65C-A2/4.8: Het model dat rond de Battle of Yavin gebruikt werd. * T-65A3: Een gewone eenvoudige upgrade van schilden, lasers en targeting computer. * T-65AC4: Was sterker bepantserd dan een gewone X-Wing. * T-65R: Was een verkenningsvariant die geen wapens bezat maar heel veel sensors. * T-70: Het model dat door de Resistance werd gebruikt in 34 ABY. Legends * Toen Palpatine echter zichzelf uitriep als Emperor en het Galactic Empire installeerde, werden heel wat bedrijven verdacht van politieke of economische dissidentie. Incom Corporation was één van die bedrijven waar een aantal top ingenieurs banden hadden met de architecten van de toekomstige Rebel Alliance. Tijdens een steeds strenger wordende ondervraging door het ISB, werden de ingenieurs gered door Rebel Commando's en stapte de top van Incom over naar de Rebel Alliance samen met de plannen van de X-Wing Starfighter. Het duurde nog een hele tijd vooraleer de productie echt van start kon gaan want om de X-Wing te maken waren vele producten, zeldzame en duurzame grondstoffen en geschikte faciliteiten nodig. * Om verder succes van de X-wing tegen te gaan, liet het Empire speciaal de TIE Interceptor ontwikkelen. Achter de schermen thumb|right|250px|X-Wing aan Star Tours in Disneyland Parijs * De X-Wing werd ontworpen door Colin Cantwell en Joe Johnston. * De X-Wing werd ontworpen in het blauw, maar was later veranderd in rood. * De naam X-Wing wordt slechts één keer gebruikt in de films, namelijk in Episode V. De term T-65 wordt gebruikt door Garven Dreis in het script. * Het succes van het schip werd weerspiegeld in een reeks succesrijke flight simulator spelletjes. * In Disneyland Resort Parijs staat een X-Wing Fighter voor de ingang van Star Tours. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Rogue One Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *X-Wing in de Databank *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Star Wars Sourcebook *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Complete Cross-Sections *Star Wars Chronicles *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Starfighters category:Incom Corporation category:Alliance Fleet